starwarsmushfandomcom-20200214-history
Zurak
Background The Story of Zuraks life began not when he was born, but decades before. He would be born into the Ti'sara clan, a lesser clan who chose to remain in the woods when others migrated to the massive industrialized cities of Rodia. They chose to live out their days in peace, respecting what their elder called, "The true way". It was his, and therefor their belief that Rodians were not meant to live in large cities, but to live with nature. He also taught that the arrival of and use blaster type weapons was destroying their hunter culture. Furthermore, the honor of the hunt disapeared with such weapons. The hunt was a measure of one creatures ability over another; modern weaponry being nothing more than a battle of technological prowess. As a result all hunters of this clan specialized in martial weapons, clinging onto what many considered a dying artform. It is also fair to say that most treated it as an artform as well, spending much of their days practicing not only precision but graceful movements and transitions. Although warlike in nature, much of Rodia had an appreciation for the arts. Art was just as important in Rodian culture as was the hunt, as stories were usually passed down from generation to generation not by written word, but through story telling and plays. It is because of this that the Ti'sara clans style was widely respected and admired, despite their relative small size. It was the culmination of power and grace, and artform that was as beautiful as it was deadly. Some speculate that this is why the clan was ultimately spared into servitude rather than ordered to extinction as other clans were to be during the last great civil war. Another unique trait of the Ti'sara clan is that they chose to manufacture all of their weapons and armors by hand. As a child grew up, he took on an apprenticeship with someone in his own family. Here, the tricks of the trade were passed down generation to generation. As a result of this tradition, each family begun to develope a unique look to their weapons and armors. It was possible to determine a warriors lineage simply by looking at his equipment. Just as it was with the hunt, beauty was just as important as functionality. The clan favored lighter non-restrictive armors that provided a descent amount of protection, but most importantly did not restrict movement of the hunter. This allowed the clan members to practice their art while maintaining the grace they demanded in the hunt. Once a clan Rodian came of age, he participated in a ceremony in which he transitioned from a boy into a hunter. Although usually reserved for the men, even some women were allowed to do so if they put up enough of a fight. It was not frowned upon, however, it usually did mean sacrifice in the form of being able to start a family. The first stage involved art. The clan members gathered by fire at night. A play was performed, in which the ascending hunter played the role of a lone hunter forced to fight against terrible odds. Although he dies, he does fight long enough to buy his family time to escape capture. The story came from ages past, when the first starships and slavers arrived on Rodia. It was the story of one clan hunter who held the slavers off long enough for his family to escape. Ultimately he gave his life so that they might survive. It was his son who would go on to martial in a new way of life for the clan, seperating them from the tide of reform and maintaining their traditional beliefs. The next phase was what may be the most important. The young Rodian spends up to a year forging his own set of armor and weapons, made from the planets ore and trees. Each item is hand crafted and is unique from every other in the clan. The armor is a light plate and chain mix with a charcoal color look due to the oxidizing agents added to alter the color. Portions of the body which do not require dexterity such as the chest, upper back and small portions of the arms and legs are made from thin plate while the rest chain. Affixed into the chestpiece and sword is the families crest, made from silver smelted into carved channels. The armors plate sections are outlined with gold trim, providing for what is considered an important asthetic appearance that sets their armor apart from other clans. From here, the individuality of each hunter may be added as he pleases. Usually, by way of alternate designs on the other breastplate which denotes lineage and so forth. After the gear is created the next part is a hunt as might be expected. Since most of the planets more dangerous creatures have been hunted to near extinction, the young hopeful is allowed to make his mark of choice and depart with the elders approval. It was rare for someone to die on the hunt, but it was not unheard of. Upon returning with the kill, a grand ceremony was held. At this ceremony the child finally becomes a hunter and allowed to act independently for the first time in his life. This important part of the clans culture would be forbidden after the civil war, and a source of personal pain for Zurak as his own right of passage would be denied at the hands of others. Despite the Ti'sara clans isolationist ideals, they remained deeply loyal to the Grand Protector of Rodia. It was widely believed within the clan itself that if it were not for the Grand Protector and his work in the galaxy, the planet would be raided for slaves and its resources. The Ti'sara clan members did not serve in the navy or abroad, however, they did act as security and as a regional defense for the planet. During the rein of the Galactic Empire, Navik the Red of the Chattza clan instigated a civil war which drew all clans into conflict. The loyalty of the Ti'saras clan never wavered, devoting his men in the defense of the Grand Protector. In the end Naviks plan proved to be superior, resulting in the death of the current Grand Protector and his own ascention. Those clans who opposed him were ordered to be hunted to the last man, woman, and child with only a few exceptions. One of these clans was the Ti'sara clan. Although no official reason was ever given it was assumed that their craftsmanship and martial style was something that was desired in the new government. This "generousity" did come at a price, one which all but destroyed the clans way of life. Navik the Reds measures were cruel and intended to insure that the Ti'sara clans spirit remained broken; the fear of a potential uprising from any of corner of the planet was always at the front of his thoughts. When a child was deemed strong enough to manufacture weapons or talented enough to train in their clans martial style they were no longer individuals, but part of an endentured servitude that amounted to nothing more than slavery. The fighters trained under the old masters and once they became proficient, were sent across Rodia in order to train those who were interested in the style, usually in the form of a "gift" from the government. So that these endentured servants never forgot their place or slipped away at night, they were branded on their snouts. The symbol when translated to basic essentially means "dishonorable traitor". If nothing else, this one shame was enough to keep the clan members at bay. It was during this time period that Zurak Endo was born into the clan. For most of his childhood life, his fate was simply life as he knew it. There were no ill thoughts towards his opressors as there was ever little discussed of it. As he began to mature and started to fully appreciate his clans plays and the hidden message behind them. A spark of resentment ignited the flame that would ultimately become an inferno. Through play and story telling he learned of the clans former glory, their old customs appealing to his soul. In these plays he found a sense of purpose if not an identity that had been unknowingly missing from the child his entire life. After one night of watching such a story he left the campfire and others behind, heading out into the woods for a reason he did not understand. He walked for hours, contemplating what is and what could have been. Eventually he came upon a boulder next to a river where he sat and gazed upon the night sky. He questioned just about every aspect of what his clan has become, as well as the future of their way of life. With every death of an older clan member, one less was alive to remember the way things once were. As each one died, so did their culture along with any chance of ever seeing it again. It was too important, it was who they were, and he swore that night to never let it be just written off in a history book to be forgotten with time. He was perplexed though as he did not know how to go about it. How could one person he thought to himself, change the coarse of an entire species? Shortly before the Rodian fell asleep he saw a flashing streak of light in the night sky. It was a starship entering the atmosphere at a high rate of speed. Somewhere out there in the stars, Zurak thought, is the answer. He dreamed, dreams which he had never before experienced. He was no longer on his home world, but among the stars fighting. From exotic location to barren waste he fought, hunting his victims and killing without mercy. He was not alone but with others, faces and species he did not recongnize. Together they killed the enemy, gaining fame and fortune along the way. He remained true to his heritage, hunting with honor and purpose. He found himself inside the great Hall of Hunters, wielding his sword and staring down Navik the Red. Behind him was an army of Rodians who inspired by his courage had taken up arms on his side. Across the way was navik and his army, and terrifying force far superior in numbers. Despite this he knew victory was at hand. Where they fought for greed and out of fear, his side fought for honor and their way of life. They had nothing to lose and everything to gain while Naviks forces cared only for wealth and power. Zuraks victory was certain. He let forth a battle cry and charged forward, his followers in close persuit. Navik the Red charged as well, his sword poised to strike. They closed in, both men swung their blades. Zurak awoke startled, the dream being unlike anything he had ever imagined. His heart was pounding and sweat poured down the young Rodians face. He had felt what it was like to hunt and it was exhilirating. The sun was cresting over the horizon and no one was around. The only sounds where the river before him and that of a light breeze blowing through the forest. He laid back, watching the sun rise. Unlike the night before Zurak was completely at peace now. He knew what had to be done, but the only question was how to get there. Under Navik leaving the planet was almost impossible, especially for a member of his clan. He would have to earn his way off one way or another. Returning to the village he spoke with the village elder in private. He told him everything, fearing that he would be punished for such thoughts. It was the first and only time he had ever seen the elder cry. Zurak had helped to relieve an inner guilt, a feeling that he was responsible for letting the clan stray. The elder swore that day that he would help Zurak in any way he could. His parting words as the young Rodian left the hut, "Better to die a warriors death than live a long life as a slave." The day finally came when Zurak was declared old enough to take up a trade. As was the tradition set forth by Navik the Red, the young Rodian was to stand in the village center while the rest of the clan forced to look on. There was no ceremony or story telling, simply guards from the city who arrived to do their dirty work. Zurak was branded for all to see, as those before him had been as well. He told himself that he would not cry or show pain as so many before him had done before. When hot iron was applied to flesh, it was worse than he had imagined it might be. Zurak did not cry but was unable to hide the pain which tore through his face. Anger coarsed through his body, which was held at bay with tremendous effort. He managed to control it, knowing that he was still too weak to do anything about it. It was now that the clan elder intervened, speaking to the guards and present officer. He argued that due to his age he needed an assistant to help with various taskings that were becoming too taxing for himself. After some bickering and an exchange of money, the officer ordered Zurak to take apprenticeship as a fighter under the elder as well as serve as his personal assistant. From here Zuraks days were mostly uneventful. He trained as expected, although it was with an unusual vigor. It was during the time that he was "assisting" the elder, however, that the true training had taken place. The elder had devised a plan to get Zurak off the planet as desired. Although he was never sure that it would actually work, the elder had decided to assist Zurak in his goal. If there was even a slight chance that his young Rodian could pull off what they had talked about in the hut the first time it was worth the chance. They both agreed that the clan had nothing to lose, that anything was better than accepting their fate. The elders plan involved Zuraks entry into the annual hunting challenge, in which the winners were granted the right to leave Rodia. It was never proclaimed that a dishonored clan was unable to enter the competition and claim the prize. With this in mind the training began, the elder teaching his old skills and his apprentice eaglerly learning. During this time Zurak developed a strong friendship with the elder. For the first time in his life, the apprentice acted with purpose and confidence. The day finally came when Zurak would be entered into the competition. Living in the forest had provided Zurak with an edge over the competition which was mostly comprised of city dwellers. Where they hunted in unfamiliar territory, Zurak felt as if he were in his back yard. Ultimately his familiararity with the surroundings and his training at the hands of a true master of the hunt provided a keen edge, propeling him to the front with several impressive kills. In the end he had won the competition, his skill unmatched despite the young age at which he entered. As was tradition, the Rodian was escorted to the Great hall of Hunters, along with the other victors in their regions. His scar had drawn some menacing glares, as well as compassionate looks from others. None, however, chose to speak of it. As the Great hall loomed into view the transport stopped short of its destination. Armed guards forced Zurak out of the transport. As he stood outside, the transport continued on. He was led into a building where a high ranking official of the government waited. His face was full of disgust and contempt. He did not speak but one phrase, "You will see the galaxy traitor. You will see it from a slave pen or peering out from a mine shaft." Zurak was struck in the back of the head. When he awoke he was shackled and aboard a ship surrounded by other Rodians who shared his same fate. They were off to be slaves, their destination unknown. When word had reached the Great hall that a dishonored traitor had won, they moved immediately to correct the descrepancy. A traitor never has, nor ever would win so long as they had say in it. From here, Zurak spent a period of three years working as a slave in various parts of the galaxy. For much of that time his spirit had been crushed by the betrayal, he merely accepted his fate. He moved from camp to camp, doing anything that involved physical labor. Friends were few and far between. The hunter lived these days mostly in solitude, prefering to keep his story to himself. One night he had a dream. It was the same dream he had as a child when he had fallen asleep next to the river. It was as if his destiny had called out from the grave, reminding him that there is still hope. This time when Zurak had awakened he was already prepared as opposed to when he was a child. He had the skills to fight his way out and find freedom. All that was missing was the desire. The dream, once again, gave Zurak purpose. In less than a week his escpe was planned and executed. He slipped out at night, climing into the landing gear of a freighter where he remained. When the freighter arrived at its destination, his true challenge awaited. He was one soul in the galaxy, with no connections and no money. Somehow, he had to incite the civil war that would bring down Navik the Red and restore honor to his disgraced clan. Category:Ship Crew Category:Rodian Category:Independent characters